towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction:Mitarbeiter des Monats/Archiv
Kategorie:Wahlen Hier sind alle Mitarbeiter des Monats eingetragen. Die Gewinner dieses Titels sind auch in der Kategorie:Mitarbeiter des Monats zu finden. =Mitarbeiter des Monats: Juli= Matoro20 [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Toa der Sonne ]] 11:06, 2. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 20:24, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Er hats verdient [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 20:25, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Dem stimme ich zu er hat echt hart gearbeitet [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Knight of the']] ''Wind'' 11:02, 16. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Hat es momentan am meißten verdient. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 08:39, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) #Er hat in letzter Zeit sehr sehr viele private Probleme und hat sich trotzdem sehr stark angestrengt, deshalb finde ich hat der den MdM verdient! [[Benutzer:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 11:38, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) # Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 13:20, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) =Mitarbeiter des Monats August:= Jadekaiser Eine Große Auswahl hab ich nicht mehr XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:24, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:40, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # [[User:MakutaBX|'''Makuta]][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] #[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der']] [[Benutzer Blog:Axonnmaster|'Ritter']] 08:37, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) =Mitarbeiter des Monats September:= Viro http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:28, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) # [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Gar']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'rzo']] 10:28, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 10:32, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) # [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:46, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) #[[Benutzer:Gorast96|'Fi']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gorast96|'ppe']] 07:16, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) =Mitarbeiter des Monats Oktober:= Waruru Er hat einen guten Start hingelegt, schreibt coole Storys und ist oft hier. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 11:12, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Auf jeden Fall das aktivste Mitglied diesen Monat. Aber auch davor war er sehr aktiv. Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page//Rollback) 17:11, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Immer da, supernett und ach sonst hat ers verdient! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:38, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #ich bin auch dafür. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 17:05, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:48, 17. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #Ein Trottel wie ich habs nicht verdient. Ein intelligenter Mann wie Waruru hat es verdient.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Puget]] 12:09, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) #http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 16:15, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) =Mitarbeiter des Monats: November= AreIknowyou? Leute, gebt's zu, er hat es verdient. Er macht Videos über die wir lachen, er schreibt Geschichten in denen wir vorkommen dürfen, er gibt sich Mühe ohne Ende - und er hat es zumindest einmal verdient, ein Mitarbeiter des Monats zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen war er es nämlich noch nicht. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|der Himmelspaladin ]] #http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 19:51, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) #Jo, das hat er mal verdient. Hat er schon irgendwo gewonnen? Wenn nicht, soll er es hier. '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Rollback) 11:52, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) #Fipius der Silberne(ToWFf/WN/[[User:Gorast96|'Page']]/[[Benutzer_diskussion:Gorast96|'Talk']]) 15:53, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) =Mitarbeiter des Monats: Dezember= Bima Also ehrlich Leute: Bima hat's doch verdient! Ich mein, was wollen wir denn - er gibt sich hier doch voll die Mühe: Er schreibt echt geniale Geschichten, er hat für jeden ein offenes Ohr und versucht zu helfen, wo's gerade am nötigsten ist! Und dann, und so ganz nebenbei, sorgt er auch noch dafür, dass in diesem Fanfiction Wiki alles in Ordnung und am Laufen bleibt. Und überdies, und mitunter sollte man auch daran vielleicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwenden, gäbe es dieses Wiki ohne Bima höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal! Und echt mal: Bima gibt hier doch wirklich schon hundert Prozent und mehr... Aber wird ihm dafür gedankt? Wird ihm dafür auch nur ein freundliches Wort entgegengebracht? Ein bisschen Respekt für seine Arbeit? Irgendwie nicht, ne? Irgendwer hat mir mal gesagt, dass die Wahl zum Mitarbeiter des Monats dazu da ist, denjenigen zu belohnen, der für dieses Wiki wirklich wichtig ist: der viel für das Wiki getan hat; der ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme der Anderen hat und der versucht zu helfen, wo immer Hilfe nötig ist... Alles Dinge, die so auch auf Bima zutreffen. Und dafür, so meine Meinung, sollte man dann auch ein bisschen Dank erwarten dürfen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 10:24, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'A']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'F']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'I']] 08:47, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 16:47, 22. Nov. 2009 (UTC) = Mitarbeiter des Monats: Januar = Jadekaiser Er ist immer hilfsbereit und sehr aktiv. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 16:25, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 23:05, 14. Dez. 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 18:30, 16. Dez. 2009 (UTC) # --[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Mutran']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Meister']] [[Bionicle Chronicles|'der Mutation']] 09:37, 18. Dez. 2009 (UTC) = Mitarbeiter des Monats: Februar = Axonnmaster Er hat sich in letzter Zeit viel Mühe gegeben. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 13:38, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) # [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:43, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) # Gresh18 11:56, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) # [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Gabriel Van']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Helsing']] (Admin) 18:39, 19. Jan. 2010 (UTC) # Nidhiki is dead! 15:47, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) = Mitarbeiter des Monats: März = Gresh18 Er hat es wirklich verdient [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] #[[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] 14:24, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) #Toa der Legenden 15:18, 20. Feb. 2010 (UTC) = Mitarbeiter des Monats: April = Toa der Legenden Leute, er hat einen wirklich guten Start gemacht und seine Storys sind genial. Außerdem war er noch nie MdM! Gönnt es ihm! Gresh18 18:57, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) # Ich pflichte dir bei, Gresh! Er hat es echt verdient! [[User:Stachli|'Stach']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'li']] 16:01, 16. Mär. 2010 (UTC) # Nidhiki is dead! 20:14, 19. Mär. 2010 (UTC) # Ganz meine Meinung. (Auch wenn ich leider dazu sagen muss, dass Kommentare wie "Er/Sie war noch nie MdM" eigentlich unsinnig sind. Denn ginge es bloß danach, wer denn nun schon mal war und wer noch nicht, dann könnten wir ja gleich eine Namensliste auch machen, die wir dann einfach nur noch "abzugehen brauchen". Dann nämlich gäbe es dieses "Problem" mit "Wer hat noch nicht, wer will nochmal" gar nicht.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 12:06, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) # [[User:Matoro20|Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|is]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|alive'']] 19:11, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC)